


I'm Glad We Talked

by BeMyReverie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel and Dean are Already Dating, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Depressing, Destiel - Freeform, Heaven & Hell, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Letters, M/M, No Smut, No Spoilers, Notes, POV Alternating, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plot Twists, SO SORRY, Sam - Freeform, Sam Isn't Alive, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, What Have I Done, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyReverie/pseuds/BeMyReverie
Summary: Dean calls Castiel to let him know he loves him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rough to read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls Castiel with a soft message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kind Of Rough To Read.

Dean had his phone to his ear, biting his lip as he listened to the ringing tone over the speaker. "Pick up, pick up, _please, Cas._" He whispers to himself, clutching his phone tightly in his clammy hand, his eyes squeezed tightly, holding his breath.

"_Hello?_" Castiel speaks gently through the phone and Dean lets out a relieved sigh, allowing a light smile play over his lips.

Dean looked around, squinting as he leaned against the impala with relaxed posture, he imagines Castiel in front of him, kissing his lips gently with his hands pressed against Dean's jaw. Dean smiles a bit more, his tongue between his teeth for a moment as he focuses on the road to his side and the forest trees in front of him, leaves rustling gently around him. "Hey, baby, just wanted to call you." Dean replies, voice steady, a soft and gentle undertone.

Dean could practically feel Castiel's smile through the phone and it made his heart clench with love. "_Well I'm glad you did, I miss you, how did the hunt go_?" Castiel says, his voice getting a bit distant as he put his phone on speaker.

Dean bites the inside of his cheek and tilts his head to the side. "It went good, I got rid of the werewolves." He says with a gentle chuckle "I know Sam would've laughed at how they were vegans during human form." He replies, hearing Castiel laugh through the speaker.

_God, Dean loved his laugh._

"_He would be very proud of you, Dean, you know it. He's been proud of you for his entire life. But after he was gone, I know you went somewhere dark, Dean. I'm glad you put the bottles away and focused on yourself_." He says, Castiel's low grumbled voice soft and caring, _loving_.

Dean smiles slightly, taking in a quick breath to keep his emotions in check; Castiel assumed it was because of the conversation about his brother. "_Moving on to other things, Dean! I learned how to make a burger! I grilled it_!" Castiel says excitedly and Dean is smiling so brightly that his cheeks hurt.

He was so proud of his angel, he was amazed by how wholesome the male was. How his eyes seemed to glow with excitement whenever he finally understood or learned a new skill. Dean thought Castiel was perfect, everything about him.

Dean laughs softly at his excitement, running a hand through his hair slightly, imagining it was Cas playing with his hair while they cuddled in their memory foam mattress, a queen, Dean had replaced it when they started dating because they did so many fun things. Sex, cuddles, kisses, Netflix, emotional chick flick moments, but it was, it was all perfect. Dean couldn't ask for anything better except that maybe his brother was still there.

"I'm so proud of you, angel! Now you can make dinner!" He laughs, but it sounded like it was falling apart a bit, though he clears his throat, like it was just a bit dry, his throat did feel dry and tight.

"_I think I'll leave the cooking to you, Dean, you don't catch fire to things_." Castiel practically giggles, something that makes Dean squeeze his eyes shut and imagine.

The flush across Castiel's face, the smile playing his pink, plump lips, the brightness in his electric blue gaze, the creases around his eyes; Dean loved that view. A view of Castiel being happy and carefree around him.

Dean just wanted Cas to live his best life, on Earth, with him. Things changed all the time though, but Dean’s stomach still rolled at the thought of leaving Castiel. He would never do so.

”Cas, I... I make you happy, right?” He says, keeping his voice light, keeping his eyes closed, head tilted back to press against the door of Baby. 

There was silence for a moment, but Castiel answered. “_Of course, sweetheart... Why would you ask something like that? You know I love you.” _He replies slowly, Dean could hear the confusion going into his voice.

”I just wanted to hear you say it, Cas,” Dean murmurs into the phone, something that has Castiel tilting his head.

“_Wanted to hear me say what, sweetheart?” _Castiel says, keeping a cautious tone, but still loving and concerned.

”That you love me because I love you, Cas, a lot. More than you will ever know. I love you with my whole damn being. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. Not through the end of the world, multiple times, not through my brother’s death, not through anything. I’m just so thankful that you’re here with me. That you’re mine.” Dean swallows thickly, looking down at his hand that was currently in his lap.

He looks at his hand for a moment, biting his lip to stop it from quivering. Watching his hand tremble slightly as it grips a piece of paper, seeing the dark red coating it and his hand. He carefully holds it against his heart. Dean looks up again, holding his breath. 

_“Oh, Dean, you are- incredible. You’re so righteous and selfless, and I love you so much. I can’t wait to see you,” _

Dean smiles, upset about how much energy it took now, he didn’t have much longer. “I can’t wait to see you either, but I have to go now, don’t want a cop catching me on my phone while I’m driving.” He says lowly, his vision going blurry, from the tears and from the darkness spotting his vision now.

Castiel giggles from the other side of the line. _“Drive safe, sweetheart, see you soon.”_

“See you soon, angel.” Dean says and waits for Cas’ side of the line to go dead before he drops his phone and presses his fist into his mouth as he wracks up a sob, exhausted, **dying**. 

Dean keeps his head tilted up to look at the moon and the stars, watching his vision darken, his throat tight, air wasn’t as available, his limbs started to grow heavy and he saw the shadow of a reaper looming over him. 

Then he was beside the reaper-sorry, Death. It was Billie. She was looking down at his body with him, turning to face him— his soul. “Dean Winchester, I’ve been waiting a long time for you,” she says and Dean glances over, nodding.

”I know, Billie,” he replies, solemn.

Billie stares at him. “I’m hoping this is your time then.” She says, pursing her lips.

Dean nods again. “Just, please, make...” he takes in a breath. “Make sure Castiel gets the note, okay? Please.” He breathes out, feeling very heavy despite no longer having an able body.

Billie looked a little bit more sympathetic now, nodding as she glances down at Dean’s soulless being now. “I will,” She days and holds out her hand.

Dean takes one last look at his body, swallows thickly and takes her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry, y’all.  
...I thrive off comments, let me know your thoughts and feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rough to read, but short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Person.

Castiel was staring at the cellular device in his hand; he had been staring at it for the past few hours. His worry was vibrating off him like a radiator. Dean wasn’t here. He called him a few times, even sent a few texts, but Dean hadn’t answered.

Instead, Castiel was left to focus on other things instead of the growing pit of anxiety building in his lower stomach. He looked at the burgers he had grilled; some better than others, he had cleaned, he made sure the fridge was stocked. Then he’d check his phone again.

Still nothing.

Now, Castiel was leaving voice messages, waiting for his boyfriend to pick up the phone. 

It was on the 9th call and the 9th voice message when something changed.

”Dean, I seriously need you to send me a text or call me back to let me know that you’re okay, I’m starting to get- I feel like something’s wrong, please, just...” Cas trails off, his gaze on the being in front of him.

One that made everything go into hyper focus, slow motion, a spiral of confusion and despair, drop into him. “Billie,” Castiel says slowly, glancing around as he pulls his phone away from his ear. 

Billie was staring at him, silent, expressionless, as usual. “Castiel, can I take you somewhere and can you promise to listen to why I have to say?” She says slowly and those words alone make Castiel swallow thickly, nodding without voice.

Billie touches his shoulder and soon they’re in front of the impala. Castiel isn’t sure what to feel when he sees it, it’s there. In front of him, but there’s no Dean and his gaze goes over to Billie, who wasn’t looking at him right now. She was looking past him and the impala.

Castiel just seems to know because he takes a few heavy steps, passing around to the other side. His breath hitches and his heart stops functioning and at that moment, he wished it would. 

There was Dean, leaning upright against the passenger’s door, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Castiel would’ve thought he was knocked out if not for the lack of colour, the fact he had a large puncture wound in his abdomen, but that wasn’t what got Castiel.

Dean Winchester was the brightest soul that Castiel had ever seen, but his soul was no longer there and glowing. It was gone. 

Castiel just stares, in a state of shock, or as far into shock as possible for an angel. Billie, had joined him on the side and was respecting the silence for a few moments, then she spoke up.

”He left a note for you. Said I had to make sure you got it. It’s in his hand, would you like me to get it?” She questions and Castiel doesn’t look away from Dean.

His Dean. The Dean that’s gone.

”I...” Then there’s a piece of paper in his hand. He wasn’t sure if it was Billie or if he had gotten it himself, But it was in his hand.

He looks down at it, there was dried red tinted colours on it but he carefully opens it, ignoring the stains.

Castiel reads over the scribbled and messy handwriting of his boyfriend. He started to sniffle throughout the middle of reading it, but made no other sounds. Eventually, he finished reading it, folded it up and turned to Billie. “Tell me he’s in heaven,” he begs. 

Billie looks at Castiel for a moment before giving a short nod. “I learned that if I put you people in hell, it doesn’t end well. But he’s with his brother, his parents, Bobby, all if them, in heaven.” She replies.

Castiel looks down. “But he isn’t with me.” He whispers. 

Billie was quiet for a few moments. “Castiel, I... Ive grown fond of you and your ‘Team Free Will’. I’m sure I can glance away or distract if you ever want to see him. But it was his time, he did the right thing.” She says and Castiel stares at the folded piece of paper in his hand.

”He always does the right thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this sometime after 1 AM, I apologize for it being trash. But I thrive if angst comments about your feelings on this and comments in general. So yeah, also I left the ‘note’ and the ending up for interpretation from y’all and because it’s 1:13 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I'm like this.  
I hope you... had some emotions during it.  
I thrive off comments, please share your thoughts and feelings. Also, I’ll try to put up the next chapter ASAP.


End file.
